Cauchemar une nuit, cauchemar à vie
by greemy
Summary: [OS] Un cauchemar, son cauchemar va faire parti de sa vie ... Snape et Pansy arrive ! Pauvre Neville !


**Cauchemar une nuit, cauchemar à vie.**

* * *

_Auteur : Greemy (dans mes débuts)_

_Disclamer : tous les perso appartiennet à JKR et je ne suis aps rémunérée._

_Note : Voilà, je republie un de mes premiers OS, que j'ai supprimé et amélioré vaguement._

**BONNE LECTURE.**

* * *

- Dépêches toi Neville ! Lui cria sa grand-mère.

Le jeune homme en question traînait des pieds quelques mètres derrière son aïeule. Il rejoignit alors la femme, approchant de la soixantaine, qui l'attendait patiemment en tapant du pied par terre. Puis la dame et son petit fils pénétrèrent dans le chaudron baveur. Celle-ci avait refusé d'utiliser de la poudre de cheminette. « Ce n'est plus de mon âge. » avait elle déclarée quelques heures plus tôt sur un ton de reproche à son petit fils à la mine défaite. Tous deux avaient donc utilisé le magicobus, ce qui paraissait beaucoup plus mouvementé d'après le jeune homme.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent sur le chemin de traverse, Neville remarqua que sa chère grand-maman avait troqué sa robe verte et son grand sac à main rouge contre une robe mauve foncé et un petit sac noir à la anse brodée de fils couleur or. Il commença à la regarder étrangement, à la dévisager. Le jeune Griffondor ne savait pas pourquoi la femme s'était vêtu ainsi, mais il n'était pas dupe, il pensait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière tout ça. Jamais sa grand-mère ne quittait son ensemble habituel à moins d'une occasion particulière.

- Pourquoi me regardes tu ainsi ? demanda la vieille dame outré par le regard de son petit fils.

- Tu n'as pas ta … ta -ta… Neville bafouilla un peu, prit de court par cette question.

- Oui, je ne porte pas de robe verte aujourd'hui, et alors ? demanda-t-elle ayant compris ce qui troublait le jeune homme.

Neville ne répondit rien, mais continuait à s'interroger sur cette nouvelle tenue, tant qu'il ne remarqua pas que la vieille dame l'entraînait chez Fleuri et Botts. Ils achetèrent tous les livres dont le jeune homme avait besoin pour sa nouvelle année à l'école de sorcellerie, ainsi que quelques livres supllémentaires qu'elle estimait nécessaire pour "remonter son médiocre niveau en potion".

En sortant ils croisèrent de la petite boutique. Comble de l'horreur, Snape, l'homme qui lui pourrissait la vie depuis deux longues années, et Pansy Parkinson se promenant ensemble, tel un père et sa fille chérie. Neville n'en croyait pas ses yeux :

Sa grand-mère partie à la rencontre de l'étrange duo pour son plus grand malheur.

- Bonjour Severus, minauda la femme en battement des cils avec frénésie.

Neville regarda cette scène à la fois horrifié et écoeuré .

- Bonjour madame, répondit Severus d'un œil amusé.

- Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui … ?

Les deux adultes s'échangeaient encore des courtoisies lorsque Neville remarqua que Pansy s'approchait dangereusement de lui.

- Alors Neville, on ne me dit pas bonjour ? dit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait être charmeuse.

- Euh … Bonjour …

La fille se rapprocha encore plus de lui et lui pris le bras. Neville se pinca le bras jusqu'au sang pour vérifier s'il ne faisait pas un cauchemard.

- Vous venez les enfants ? fit la grand-mère en acceptant le bras que lui tendait Snape.

- Oui … répondit le jeune homme tentant de se dégager de la prise de Pansy-la-sangsue.

Snape les invita à boire un verre de jus de citrouille pour les plus jeunes et du fire-whisky pour eux au chaudron vaeur.

Ils s'installèrent à une table légèrement en retrait, Snape et sa grand mère minaudait tranquillement dans leur coin. Pendant cette petite rencontre Snape avait sourit, ce qui glaça littéralement le sang de Neville. Pansy, elle, faisait tout pour rapprocher sa chaise de celle de Neville. La chaise crissait au sol, produisant de lugubre grognements.

Le jeune Griffondor regarda un instant de manière suppliante sa grand-mère subjuguée par le professeur de potion.

Ils sortirent du bar une fois leurs boissons terminéeqs. Pansy était toujours collée à Neville tel une sangsue à une plaie. Au moment de se quitter, Snape demanda un peu gêné si les Londubat voulaient venir dîner chez lui ce soir.

-Oh mais ce sera un plaisir de revenir chez vous.

Neville en resta cloué sur place, non seulement sa grand-mère avait accepté l'invitation qui les visait tout les deux, mais elle était déjà allé chez Snape, donc il se connaissait plus que de vu. Le jeune homme faillit avoir une crise cardiaque.

- Severus, que diriez vous de rester encore un peu avec nous ?

- Mais ce serait avec un très grand plaisir ma chère.

Les deux étranges couples (Nda : pardon Neville) continuèrent leur petite balade, pour le plus grand désespoir du jeune homme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il vit une tête blonde arriver vers lui. Draco Malfoy. La dernière chose qu'il fallait pour rendre cette journée la pire de sa vie.

- Euh… salut Neville, je peux te parler une seconde. Dit le beau blond gêné de ce qu'il avait à demander, et sans lui laissé le temps de répondre, il le tira par le bras pour l'emmener à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes. Neville ne comprenait pas le comportement étrange du jeune homme.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux Malfoy ? dit il avec fougue, se surprenant lui-même.

Le jeune Serpentard rosit légèrement. Puis se reprit.

- Je voudrait que tu … tu m'aide à reconquérir Pansy, parce que là je …enfin.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Neville était déjà partit. Ce dernier s'avança vers Pansy, et passa son bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille ravit. Le garçon se retourna pour regarder Malfoy une dernière fois, avec une lueur de défit dans le regard.

Les deux couples durent se séparer. Les Londubats repartirent chez eux. Une fois arrivé, la vieille dame se précipita à vive allure vers sa chambre, et commença à se préparer pour son dîner.

- Neville, n'oublies pas de te faire beau pour se soir. Entendit le jeune homme à travers la cloison de la chambre.

Le jeune homme se dirigea sans aucune motivation vers sa chambre pour trouver quelque chose de présentable à se mettre.

_Une heure plus tard._

-Neville, il est temps d'y aller.

Le jeune homme sortit de sa chambre, vêtu d'un pantalon de toile noire, et d'une chemise légère.

- Cette robe est magnifique grand-mère, lui dit son petit fils en regardant le vêtement bordeaux à fine dentelle qu'elle portait.

- Merci, fit elle avec une fierté peu dissimulée.

Neville remarqua même que sa grand-mère portait un nouveau chapeau, blanc cassé, qui masquait un peu sa coiffure sophistiquée.

¤¤¤

_Toc. Toc. Toc. _

Ils entendirent des pas se rapprocher de la porte. Puis Snape la leur ouvrit.

- Bonsoir, leur dit il d'un ton décontracté qui fit frissonner le jeune homme.

- Bonsoir, répondit la femme en effleurant discrètement la joue de Snape.

- Si vous voulez bien vous donnez la peine d'entrer…

Les Londubat pénétrèrent dans l'antre de la bête. Le professeur les invita à s'installer dans le salon pendant qu'il prenait leurs manteaux.

Lorsque Neville entra dans le salon, il n'eut qu'une envie en ressortir. Pansy était là et l'attendait impatiemment. Sa grand-mère le fit s'asseoir près de Pansy. Neville ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi cette horreur- euh non ... horrible fille- était chez Snape.

Snape servit l'apéritif : du saumon sur un canapé de blinis, accompagné d'une goutte de vin blanc. Neville prit bien soin de se servir seulement une fois que le professeur se soit lui-même servit et ait gouté... pour plus de sécurité…

Le Griffondor reporta alors son attention vers sa jeune voisine, qui tentait de se cambrer, faisant ressortir sa maigre poitrine.

Puis ils passèrent à table sans qu'un autre évènement majeur ne survienne. Mais à la fin du repas, arriva le cauchemar de sa vie ...

Snape s'agenouilla devant la vieille femme, et lui demanda aussi romantiquement que possible (Nda : assez dur pour Snape) de l'épouser. La grand-mère de Neville répondit automatiquement, comme si la réponse était prête depuis bien longtemps.

- OOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII …

Les yeux de la vieille dame brillaient de milles feux. Neville eut un haut le cœur digne de space mountain, et faillit tomber de sa chaise.

- Oh Neville, ce que c'est romantique tu ne trouve pas ? fit sa jeune voisine en se serrant contre lui.

- ... J'ai besoin d'aller me coucher ! déclara t il de manière blanche.

¤¤¤

Neville se réveilla en sursaut, de la sueur coulait sur son front et le long de son dos. Il faisait nuit noire.

_Un cauchemar, rien qu'un cauchemar_, se dit il tentant de se convaincre lui-même.

Mais il senti alors contre lui un souffle chaud, des bras lui enserrai le torse … le jeune homme se retourna pris de panique pour voir une Pansy Parkinson dormant paisiblement collée à lui.

* * *

_Voilà, fini ..._

_Un commentaire ? n'hésitez pas !_

_a++_


End file.
